Chujbanfurer Hans
Hans '''je bývalý upratovací otrok, nyní jmenovaný do funkce osobneho ''chujbanfurera''. obstarává a donáší pro Laca pokrmy. vie aj po nemecky hovorit jeho foter bol u wermachta ako gulometcik na motorke. Práce * sak chujbanfurer robi sefa aj maju riadnu kuchynu a dvadsat kucharov a selijake najlepsie zradla.trebarz projjutto je riadne susene tri roky v jaskyni.nie je to akesi bahno co predava lidl kdesi v slovenskej diere ako kosice ci iny vychodniarsky brloh. Menu * '''hans aj upratal kuchyn ked zme sa nazrali aj reval v pozore javol mastr.vravim pekne upratujes aj si riadny donasac zradla pasujem ta do funkcie mojho osobneho chujbanfurera. (9. února 2019) * chujbanfurer hans donese dnes aj veceru bifteky na portskom vine aj pecene zemiaky k temu. * veceru donesie chujbanfurer hans bude velka studena misa selijake sunky projucita klobasky karpace k temu male paradajky aj male kysle uhorky.prikusovat cicabatu.sak debilovia z kosic nevedia co je cicabata to je vy sprosty panelplyni take talianske pecivo z pece co sa odlamuje a prikusuje k sunke ci karpace. (12. února 2019) * chujbanfurer dnes donesie bohatu veceru dnes mame studenu misu selijake sunky klobasok projutta selijake syry aj robsif.a chladeny humrakovy salat k temu chutne pecivo.sampanske k temu.francuzke.zme pili vlani ceske tu bohemiju chutelo ako ked opica naprdi do lacneho vina. (19. února 2019) * dnes donese ranajky chujbanfurer hans ma aj druheho sluhu k sebe akysi wolfgank.pecena vajca s prisujitom oblozene husky aj bravcove parky s francusku horcicu.k temu pivo. (27. února 2019) * chujbanfurer doniesol obed mali zme bifteky so slivkovu omacku aj pecene zemiaky s tromi druhami syra.bolo velmi dobre.obsluhoval nas wolfgank mal nove pancuchy.aj zme zapijali ciernym pivom ginesak. * som wolfgankovi schmatol vreco co mal pod zasteru aj som mu ho krutel aj tahal pekne reval.aj trocha chcania pustel len taky strik ako som mu vreco krutel. (28. února 2019) * chujbanfurer hans doniesol misu kuracie rezne zemiakovy salat aj citronovu omacku na rezen a male kysle uhorky.bolo naozaj velmi dobre. (5. března 2019) Nejasnost ohledně dichotomie Hanse a Donašače ''ano_pane: Počkat, já myslel, že otrok Hans a otrok donasac jsou dvě rozdílné osoby? Tak to mi najednou nějak nesedí ta jeho ostýchavost, když přitom na začátku ochotně vytrcal dieru, která se mu pěkně roztahovala, aj jazycisko pchal Lacovi do riti...'' ''Saqar: Je to vskutku matoucí. Otrok donašeč utekl hned po večeři ("zme sa riadne nazrali vykrkali cigary do huby aj nam pripalel a bezal prec") kdežto "hans aj upratal kuchyn ked zme sa nazrali". Dost tam mate to první "aj". "ked zme sa nazrali" ale podle mě znamená, že Hans uklidil kuchyň až *poté*, co se nažrali (tzn. v době, kdy donašeč už utíkal pred veckovacku a dieru pritem stiskal). Tím by šlo opravdu o dva rozdílné otroky, jenom by to znamenalo, že Hans částečně fušuje donašečovi do řemesla a také nosí jídlo s tím, že donašeč se specializuje na jednohubky a ina procijuta kdežto Hans na normální jídla.'' ''mlock: jo je to taknak 2znacny, ale vypada to ze byl este jinej donasec co utek. sak srat na to. '' (vše 9. února 2019) ''b.r.k: To budou dvě různé osoby. Spíš by mě zajímalo, jestli donáškový otrok s jednohubkami byl otrok z klubu, nebo prostě políček z nějaké místní pizzerie.'' ''Álois: Donáškový otrok je z kluba - význačný majitel význačné sítě pizzerií.'' (obé 10. února 2019) Rozuzlení: donasac doniesol ranajky omelety zo sunku taliansku tanier procaijta male uhorky mortadlu zem sa pekne nazrali teraz krkame prdime fajcime pijeme.aj kavu. na obed pojdeme von veceru donesie chujbanfurer hans aj uprata kuchyn.poobede pridu dvaja pancuchaci upratat kvartyr.jeden je novy teho zatial nespoznam no dufam ze to nebude akysi material len na rost. ranajky su naozaj velmi dobre zradlo donasac je hlavny kuchar vari v tem hoteli for sezams.ma v riti napchatu taku ritnu zatku aj v robote v kuchyni.sak to je prijemny pocit mat cosi v riti cely den. (10. února 2019)Category:Osoby Category:Otroci